Mariposas Amarillas
by CSR Stories
Summary: Fallini Fly, un pegaso con una personalidad atrayente, una vida excelente y miles de historias que contar sobre sí mismo. Parecía ser el pony perfecto, pero ocultaba entre sus cascos una curiosa característica que llevaría hasta la misma Ponyville, donde sería una más de las olvidadas tragedias. (Three-shot. Fanfic de 3 capítulos)


**Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles. Aquí se reporta CSR con otra historia.**

 **Este fanfic es un Three-shot, sólo tendrá 3 capítulos de 1000 palabras cada uno.**

 **Para ya variar de Conviviendo con un Desconocido, decidí moverme a algo nuevo.**

 **Disfruten, mis queridos lectores.**

* * *

 **Ma** **riposas amarillas.**

Según se contaba por ahí, Ponyville solía ser una villa normal antes de todo el cuento de la princesa Celestia, regente del astro mayor, y su alumna, Twilight Sparkle, posterior princesa de la Amistad. De lo que nadie llegó a enterarse jamás o, al parecer, todos habían olvidado, fue el día en que llegó pavoneándose lleno de lujos un pegaso amarillo con las alas negras y Cutiemark de una pluma de pavo real. Embadurnado de telas finas que, supuestamente, habían sido cultivadas en Cloudsdale por los más finos gusanos de seda. Muchos, a su vez, le reprimían por tal insensatez, alegando que esos insectos no podían sostenerse en las nubes, ya que era una habilidad exclusiva de pegasos. Él, por su parte, daba la explicación de que eran gusanos con un ADN mezclado en Sleipnir Genetics.

No se sabía mucho de ese lugar; muchos especulaban que era un simple mito creado por aquellos guardias terrestres que alguna vez cruzaron al mundo humano, sólo para volver a cruzarlo convertidos en pegasos. Sin embargo, era un invento metido en otro, debido a que tampoco se sabía si existía el tal "espejo mágico".

Farfalla Fly, como decía que se llamaba, no era un volador cualquiera. La poca información que mostraba es que venía de Magic Valley, ubicada en un reino lejos de Equestria. Lo curioso en él era que, por cada villa que pasaba, dejaba un extraño rastro de mariposas amarillas. Las ciudades quedaban infestadas por esos pequeños insectos radiantes.

Según su pasaporte, había pasado por el Imperio de Cristal, las cataratas de Rainbow Falls, las cuevas de Gem City, Appleloosa, inclusive Manehattan tuvo que contratar a los mayores exterminadores para solucionar el problema de los bichos. Siempre fue un inconveniente mayor, aunque nunca hubiesen relacionado eso con Fly.

El día que arribó a Ponyville, supo que su suerte no sería tan buena como en otras ocasiones. En primer lugar, no observó a ninguno de sus maravillosos fans en sus peculiares multitudes pidiendo autógrafos o firmas. Sobre todo porque él, consciente de su propia fortuna acumulada durante cinco generaciones, había adquirido la mayor cantidad de dinero del mundo ecuestre, pero nadie había escuchado de él en Canterlot o sus alrededores. En los días siguientes, empezaron a llegarle cartas de disculpas de muchos admiradores, dando excusas que no escapaban fácilmente de las memorias de la tal "celebridad".

Y sí, motivos para presumir no le faltaban nunca. Durante toda su vida, según él, había tenido relaciones con todas las yeguas de su reino, ya que a todas les parecía irresistible a ellas. También fundamentaba ser tataranieto del rey Domino White XIII de Magic Kingdom, quién había sido primo segundo del Rey Sombra y, de alguna forma, estaba vinculado al dios del Caos, Discord y, a su vez, a la madre de las princesas Celestia y Luna. También se figuraba de invencible, aquel que derrotaba deidades con nombres desconocidos sin alguna pista de dónde provenían.

Todos los que le rodeaban, más allá de sus seguidores y sus sirvientes, tachaban de 'mentiroso mayor' al pegaso, alegando que no existían dioses tales como "Flygon", "Ulquiorra", "Nero" o "Afrodita", y que nada de lo que decía tenía sentido. Sólo dos tenían lugar en sus mentes: la princesas regentes; a lo que el susodicho calificó de "mentecerradismo" y otras palabras inventadas por él.

"En fin" se dijo a sí mismo mientras se alistaba para hospedarse en el mejor hotel del lugar. En los siguientes días se prepararía para comenzar a ser famoso en el único territorio del mapa que no tenía la más mínima idea de quién era Fallini Fly.

...

Las ponis que, posteriormente, serían los Elementos de la Armonía, se extrañaron de ver como un semental común y corriente se hiciera el grande frente a todos. Ya había relatado sus historias en Sugar Cube Corner, a los clientes de la Boutique Carrousel, la vieja biblioteca abandonada en el árbol, y los campos de Sweet Apple Acres. En esos momentos, también describió a su aldea natal: Magic Valley.

Según él, era un pequeño poblado de no más de veintinueve y media casas de barro cocido por el sol, donde existía la magia y las yeguas tan seductoras, pero tan interesadas y estratégicas como ellas solas. Por supuesto, eran criaturas hermosas, capaces de hacer desmayar al macho más experimentado. No obstante, los sementales no se quedaban atrás en ningún aspecto. Al parecer, eran corpulentos, fornidos y muy inteligentes, aunque con una boca tan floja como un terrestre pirata de las épocas en que Equestria a duras penas descubría nuevas tierras de dragones y grifos.

Lo que más sorprendió a todos fue la historia sobre una compañía de manzanas que, sólo por el hecho de protestar, fueron mutilados sin piedad bajo fuerzas militares represivas. Lo tenían sin cuidado, pensaban que era un simple errante que pasaba los años con una lira especializada, dándole envidia de su técnica inclusive a la misma Lyra.

— Santos corrales, compañero. ¿Y qué sucedió después?

El macho bufó, como si hubiera sido algo de lo que reírse.

— Pues fueron lanzados al mar sin dudarlo. Tres vagones de cristal con mil doscientos treinta y cinco cadáveres. Todo sucedió — bebió un poco de agua, ya que tenía la garganta seca —. Yo hubiera podido detenerlo pero, je, no estuve ahí.

Todas las hembras dieron un jadeo de asombro, dejando a los demás con una cara de escepticismo ante las palabras del nuevo.

— Muy bien, señor Fly, ya es hora de volver al hotel. — Le dijo uno de sus guardaespaldas, un terrestre blanco con crin negra y anteojos de sol.

El aludido sólo gruñó, pues no le gustaba ser interrumpido a la mitad de sus interesantes charlas hacia los demás. Protestó y protestó por cinco minutos más, tal como un potrillo malcriado. No obstante, la decisión final fue inmediata y severa. Esto causó que gruñera el protegido, no sin antes despedirse de sus queridas fans con un beso en sus pezuñas.

Sí, él siempre las dejaba queriendo más.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos, mis queridos compañeros.**

 **Como siempre, pueden dejar sus reviews con comentarios, críticas, entre otras.**

 **Si les gustó, coloquen a este fanfic en Favorite o Follow para estar atentos de nuevas actualizaciones.**

 **Se despide con un abrazo.**

 **Se les quiere y se les respeta. CSR.**


End file.
